


Fortunes and Guitars (#10)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Rey and Kylo are cousins, mentions of rimming, poe 'i would die for leia organa' dameron lmao, poe plays guitar, rey and poe are roommates, sex-repulsed asexual!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #10/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.Rey walks in on her cousin's room and wishes she hadn't. Poe considers getting a career in fortune telling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's our double digits! ;^) man im glad i have these fics buffered because im suffering and can't write properly (something Bad happened) so i can still post things lmao  
> -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910
> 
> Dialogue piece: "Teach me how to play?"

**Fortunes and Guitars**

"Teach me how to play?" Rey asked as she plopped down next to Poe on his bed. Her roommate raised an eyebrow at her, slowing his hand until he wasn't strumming at his guitar anymore.

Poe was pleasantly surprised, "I thought you didn't ever want to learn how to play guitar?" She'd expressed as such multiple times over the few months they'd been living in the same dorm room. Sure, she did enjoy listening to him play, and only told him to stop if she was sleeping, but she never had any desire to play.

"I..." She grasped for an answer, looking as if she was remembering something undesirable, "changed my mind." She nodded. "Yes, that's it."

"Ooookay." He handed her the guitar and instructed her on how to hold it. After she had it in a good grip, ready to start strumming chords, he asked. "Any reason for this sudden change?"

Rey grimaced. "I saw something I really wish I hadn't and need a distraction." 

"Didn't you only go to Ben's dorm to borrow his textbook so far today?" He wondered what Kylo could have done or been doing to throw off Rey like this. Maybe he had gotten super drunk now that he had just turned 21.

Her frown deepened. "Well, yes. But when I walked in I was greeted with the sight of my cousin eating out some ginger guy."

"Wait _what_? Who was it?"

"I don't know! The guy was holding a pillow over his face, though I could see his hair, muffling all the moaning he was doing. It was terrible!" Rey was completely asexual and hated to see any sort of sexual activities, so it had surely been horrible. "Kylo had his head between the guy's legs."

"Are you sure he wasn't just blowing him?"

"I could see his dick, ugh! I don't want to remember! I ran out after a few seconds!"

Poe was silent for a moment and then said, "I can't wait to tell Leia."

"What?"

"She asked me to keep an eye on you and Ben. Tell her if anything happened, like you getting really good grades, or Ben fucking up. Him eating out a guy in his dorm room? She has to know he's up to shit like that. Next thing you know he'll be announcing that he has a brand new boyfriend five years older than him he's eloping to Ireland with to get married and build a bomb. It's preparation."

-

"This is Hux." Kylo introduced the redhead sitting next to him. They'd all gathered at the First Order Café when he texted Rey he had something important to tell her. She brought Poe for backup just in case. They'd gotten there early, and then Kylo had come in, followed by a ginger in a long coat. The ginger nodded at them as Kylo introduced him. "He's my boyfriend."

Poe almost choked on his coffee but managed to stifle it. Rey stared.

"He's Irish, and works as a designer for a weapons facility."

Poe quickly swallowed before he could actually choke. Rey's eyes just widened.

"He's 26, and we're going to get married during summer and then go to Ireland for our honeymoon."

Poe put down his mug before he could drop it. Rey kept staring. "I'm a fucking fortune teller," Poe exclaimed. Hux gave him a confused look, while Kylo caught on he was being insulted somehow and glared.

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards: Poe calls Leia and tells her, "Ben ate out a guy in his room."  
> "What?"  
> "He's engaged to some ginger and going to Ireland for his honeymoon after they get married in the summer."  
> The Organas aren't invited to the wedding (it's private) and only know Kylo is married when he sends a picture over text from an airport in Ireland of him and Hux getting their bags with the caption 'guess who's married!'
> 
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
